galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand. With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, Adrien transforms into the superhero Cat Noir ("Chat Noir" in the French version), gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. He is also the second-in-command of the French Miraculous superhero team. Character Appearance Adrien is a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right, emerald green eyes, and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. He is about half a head taller than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Personality Adrien is a dreamer and charismatic, but is also often shy, a bit reserved, and considerably innocent — particularly due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach.47 Even though he is not very openly emotional to most people, he is friendly, empathetic, understanding, and encouraging to others in hard times. His will for exposure, change, and making friends definitely complements his personality, although it is a bit of a struggle for Adrien due to his busy schedule. Because of his innocence and kind heart, Adrien is very willing to give second chances to others that have cruel or mean intentions, like Lila and Chloé, believing that with enough patience and time anyone can change. However, he will defend his friends if matters go out of hand. Due to his kind heart he can be oblivious at times to the darkness or mischief that are in hearts of others like his father or his cousin Felix. Adrien's shyer, gentler characteristics can be observed in awkward or uncomfortable situations, or scenarios with particular people. This was shown when he nervously asked Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's new album, shyly greeted Ladybug in Simon Says, posed with Marinette as their alter-egos in Clara Nightingale's music video, displayed shyness about going on a date with Kagami alone in Frozer, and tried to make Marinette more comfortable around him but froze up and instead played a joke during The Puppeteer 2. His desire to be loved makes him vulnerable whenever disappointed by those he cares for, as seen when Ladybug didn't show up for their date in "Glaciator". Family related issues also strike him emotionally, even the simple situation when his father doesn't show up to spend dinner with him. Adrien usually thinks reasonably and will express distress and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong, especially in Plagg's case. However, according to Gabriel, Adrien is very similar to his mother, describing them as "dramatic" and "headstrong when in comes to other people's safety". He can be rather reckless with or without the mask, insisting on fighting Riposte with a sprained ankle in order to protect his crime-fighting partner. This was seen again to a more dangerous extent, like when he had his ribs broken as a result of his Cataclysm being used against him. On the verge of dying, he insisted on continuing to fight anyway showing his will and determination to help even if restrained.48 On certain occasions, Adrien (as Cat Noir) can be hasty sometimes, evidently when rushing to face certain akumatized villains without a plan. Due to this rashness, he often needs to be restrained or stopped by Ladybug. At times, Adrien can be persistent when wanting to figure something ou As Cat Noir, Adrien has the freedom to act however he desires outside of his normal life, letting his wilder side come out. 49 More optimistic and open, he says whatever comes to his mind and has a habit of cracking cat-related jokes and puns. As he said in "Plagg", being Cat Noir is the only time Adrien can be himself. Much of his exaggerated personality, especially his flirtatious behaviour with Ladybug, stems from entertainment such as anime, television, and movies due to his lack of experience with people his age beyond Chloé.49 According to Plagg, Adrien often takes after him and is one of his most irresponsible owners in 5000 years, though the latter might be an exaggeration since he also considered him the best "Cat Noir". It is rare for Cat Noir to reveal his vulnerable side, but it does come through at times. Examples of this are when he quietly comments that not all parents are loving, tries in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wore off, and opens up to Marinette about his struggles in the love department. Since he became Cat Noir, like Marinette, Adrien has grown in confidence and developed characteristically. This can be seen during the time he lashed out at his father and courageously asked Nathalie if he could bring his friends with him to the wax museum. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, as well as interacting with certain other people, he acts cocky and brags, liking to boast about himself in a comedic way.50 In "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Ladybug describes her partner as "cocky, nosy and a show off". However, Cat Noir very occasionally shows insecurity and compares his abilities to Ladybug or their new partners.51 Despite all these traits, Adrien's change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among his other personality traits, such as his reasonable character and reckless behavior. He usually tries to persuade the supervillains to calm down and stop their rampage before fighting them, when able to do so. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when it is a lethal situation. He understands that it takes more than just superpowers to be a hero or useful, using his wits to help Ladybug out of a tight spot even without his powers. He also knows how to cheer up his partner during their hardest times and encourages her to try to fight again. Deeply loyal and determined to help others and save the day, he really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. Sapotis-000711 Cat Noir happily welcomes Rena Rouge into the team. Cat Noir is welcoming and friendly when it comes to accepting new additions to the team, having open arms for Lila in "Volpina" and Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". He is also open to accepting help from others like Alix and Nathaniel during battles, as shown during the time he was reversed from "puss to wuss", becoming a complete coward, contrasting to his brave and confident nature. Like Ladybug, he is good at providing advice to others when they need it. 52 As Cat Noir, Adrien has the people's loyalty, respect, trust, and help when he needs it.53 Through spending time with his other allies, Cat Noir like Ladybug; he values their support and help. Thanks to his time as his alter ego and daringly wanting to see outside world, Adrien got to experience something his father may have forgetten the love of others. Starting to feel that Ladybug and others are like his second family.54 Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Males